never tick off a pack of wolves with wolf jokes
by inudemon02
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles learn a very hard lesson. What does envy have plan for payback on the jokes that hurt her and her kin's feelings? found out! R&R!
1. the jokes that hurt

I don't own Sonic or his friends just Envy, Lust, Gold wolf, Moon wolf, Hanyou and Inu.

Sonic and the gang were watching a Werewolf movie with Lust, Envy, Gold wolf, Hanyou, Moon wolf and Inu. When the movie was over they started joking about it

Sonic said," I bet you guys turn into Werewolves at a full moon, Sense your always mad!"

Envy said," Sonic stop."

Shadow said," I got one why does a wolf growl?"

Rouge said," Why Shadow?"

Shadow said," Because they hate everyone else."

Moon wolf looks hurt," Shadow, please stop."

Amy said," I got a better one, why does a wolf hunt in a pack?"

Tails said," why, Amy?"

Amy said," Because they get alone to quick and they can't be quiet to hunt. SO they need each other to tell them,' shut up or we lose the game!'"

Inu said," guys, quiet it!"

Rouge said," I got one, what did one wolf tell the other wolf?"

Knuckles said," What?"

Rouge said," Lets catch some fast food."

Everyone laughs as the wolves in the room look at the ground sad and mad at their friends for their jokes.

Cream the only who wasn't laughing looks at them," what wrong, you guys?"

Inu gives a weak smile to cream," Nothing, Cream-chan."

Cream said," Are you Sure, Inu?"

He nods," yeah, I think you guys need to go."

Sonic said," Why? I thought we're going to sleep over?"

Envy said," You can't I kinda getting under the weather."

Amy said," Ok, lets go guys, I don't want to get sick."

They nod and left the place.

Hanyou said," That was uncalled. I can't believe they made those rude jokes about wolves!"

Envy smiles," I have an idea. That might help us."

Lust said," Tell us, Sister."

Envy said," First we need Bolt, Silver and Crystal for help."

Lust said," For what?"

Envy said," they want real werewolves, Lets give them some."

Gold wolf said," Envy you have one evil mind?"

Envy smiles," I know, I do. Now I will be right back."

Envy went to Call Bolt, Silver wolf and his little sister Crystal and see if they can help.

**Ok, I'm done now the gang might get payback for what they did to wolves. **


	2. help is here!

The next day was a Saturday and the doorbell rings.

Gold wolf said," I got it!"

When Gold wolf open the door a wolf with Neon green fur and white gloves though his claws stick outta the end if he has them out. Has white boots with red/black stripes up the sides, cloths look kinda like that of wolfs from ssbb if you don't no what that looks like its kinda like a non bulky spacesuit with spikes on the appendages and across the top of the back. His armor is white with red instead of black and blue," Hey Gold wolf, Envy called me what going on?"

Gold wolf said," Come in bolt, Envy Bolt is here!"

Bolt walks into the living room that is white walls with two brown couches A TV set with a low Japan table in the middle," So What going on, envy?"

Envy said," Wait in tells Silver wolf and Crystal get here, Bolt then I will tell you."

Then a wolf with Silver fur, black stripe across his eyes, Ruby red eyes, Golden shoes, Ruby Red Gauntlets on his hand (With a fire mark on them), a fire medallion around his neck walks in," hey Envy."

Envy said," Hey Silver wolf, where is Crystal?"

Then a wolf with Pure white fur, black stripe across her eyes, Sapphire blue eyes, Black shoes with pink stripe down the middle, Blue track pants with Pink stripe down sides, Blue top, Red jacket with white stripe down middle, Sapphire Blue Gauntlets on her hand (With a rain drop mark on them) & a water medallion around her neck walks in," I'm here what happen, envy-chan?"

Envy explains to the three wolves what happen last night.

Bolt said," THEY ARE SO DIED WHEN I'm DONE WITH THEM!"

Envy said," I know, Bolt."

Silver wolf said," I just don't understand, why they would do this to us."

Lust said," I don't either, silver wolf."

Crystal said," they were meaning to us."

Hanyou nods as He leans on a wall," Envy tells them the plan."

Envy nods," Now you guys know the campground near our house?"

The three wolves nods.

Envy said," Well what if we became werewolves? On the night they show up?"

Silver wolf said," So what?"

Envy smiles evil like," We scare them to death with our own wolf tale."

Crystal said," like what?"

Inu said," Well we know one beside the werewolf or riding hood or what ever its called"

Bolt said," Well tell us!"

Envy nods," They say under a half moon on the campground that wolves become Vampires/werewolves. Their fur change to blood red, they're eyes go dark red. They forget everything about him or her. They attack like Vampires and they can't be in the sun. Some say if someone is near they attack it then kill to drink their blood. " then she adds the evil laugh just for kicks

Hanyou said," We can use that or a normal werewolf."

Silver wolf said," I think we better go with normal, I don't like my fur diet."

Crystal said," same here."

Bolt said," Normal werewolf, sorry guys."

Moon wolf said," It's all right, guys."

Envy said," Yes, We tell the NORMAL werewolf tell and add maybe few twist to it. Invited them to the campground for the so called,' party.' Then we scare them and chase them!"

Inu nods," hey how about we do died it but some else like dark colors. And Add red contexts to show them what they look like."

Envy hugs Inu," I love this mind of evil!"

Inu gets hug," Ok, who let her have cookies?"

Envy said," I'm just happy we're doing a prank!"

Lust said," What about Harry?"

Envy said," NO! Harry will tell them!"

Hanyou nods," he will, So Bolt, Silver wolf, Crystal are you three in?"

They nod," Count us in!"

Envy said," Ok you three are sleeping over, so I can explain more of the plan."

They nod.

Bolt said," Ok, so bring some stuff and came back?"

Gold wolf nods," right."

Silver wolf walks out with Crystal," We will be right back."

They nod as Bolt leaves.

Bolt was walking to his house when he saw Tails.

Tails said," hey Bolt, What new?"

Bolt growls at Tails then walks some more.

Tails said," What wrong with him?" He shrugs then walks on.

Ok, I'm done for now! hope you guys like it

**Bolt the wolf- ****I know wolves are so cool! And you can leave Bolt the same, I have someone for him just in case. Envy: are you going be ok? You're acting like me when my cookies are taken. **

**Silver1998- ****thanks! I'm glad you like it **

**Sonicx man- ****your updating baby trouble! YES! I'm been dieing to know what happens after Envy falls sleep with Baby Espio and thanks! I will try to. **

**Bye! R&R! **


	3. more help and Dark Aura Sphere

It's Sunday and the wolves were over here talking about the plan when the doorbell rings.

Lust got up from the floor and walks to the door and open it and saw a wolf with A black fur with sky blue stripes down quill-like hair, sky blue fur on muzzle and on chest, Blood red eyes wearing Emo Jacket, emo pants with emo belt. Boots like silvers and shadows mixed," hey Is Silver wolf here?"

Lust said," Silver wolf! Someone is here for you!"

Silver wolf walks to the door," Terry? Why are you here?"

Terry said," We had plans to train on Basket ball today remember?"

Silver wolf hit his face with his paw," I forgot, Terry."

Terry said," It's cool, So Why are you here?"

Silver wolf explains what happen on Friday night to Terry.

Terry said," Oh you have to let me help!"

Lust said," Ask my Twin Sister Envy."

Terry said," Wait The wolf who dating Espio." Read Spellbound to see how.

Lust nods then pouts," Yes, MY sister."

Terry walks in to see Hanyou and envy fighting on the floor," What the heck?"

Lust walks in," baka! You guys quit it right now!"

Envy and Hanyou look at their Twin sister.

Lust said," Hanyou your older then me by five minutes act like it! Envy behave or no Espio time."

Envy pouts then sits on the floor like she mediating with her eyes close and Hanyou said," Lusty, I can what I want, sister."

Lust makes a small sphere that pure black," dark Aura sphere!"

Hanyou falls to the ground screaming," NO! Not, my kin, don't kill them!"

Terry said," what was that?"

Envy explains," dark Aura sphere a dark type makes your Foes see they're worst nightmare. They last for a while or in tell the user calls it off."

Lust said," What Envy said."

Crystal said," Are you going to call it off?"

Lust said," In a bit."

Bolt said," Hey Lust can that attack make nightmares that they're not fears?"

Lust said," yeah, why?"

Bolt said," What if you use your attack on them and make see werewolves and We chase them?"

Envy said," great idea, Bolt-san! I should think of that!"

Bolt said," thanks, I think."

Hanyou looks up at them after his nightmare attack," Ok."

Envy said," So we're using Dark Aura sphere on them?"

They nod.

Envy said," Cool, with me."

They nod then hang out around the house.

**Ok, I'm done next chapter the tale! **

**Sonicx man- ****Thanks, dude! **

**Bolt the wolf- ****Sorry about that but it was late, man. Yeah lets get tails! **

**ChaosShay****- sweet! I love your story! And Thanks I just terry! **

**Silver1998- ****Well Tails didn't know that Bolt heard what he did to his wolf friends, Plus Tails is Tails. **

**Thanks Oh yeah**

**Bolt belongs to Bolt the wolf **

**Silver wolf and Crystal belongs to Sonicx man **

**Terry belongs to ChaosShay. **


	4. a little talk with the evil people

It's Monday and lunch Envy and the other wolves were talking and laughing when Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles and cream walk to them

Silver wolf laughs," envy stop making stories up about that campsite!"

Envy said," It's true Wolf brother. I turn into a were!"

Lust said," Envy, I was with you didn't turn into one."

Envy said," but-"

Hanyou said," Envy stop it right now!"

Envy pouts," yes brother."

Sonic ask," What are you guys talking about?"

The wolves laugh.

Knuckles said," What so funny, damn it?"

Moon wolf said," It's a wolf thing, right?"

They nod.

Crystal said," Envy-chan! How about we see if you did into a were?"

Rouge ask," what is a were?"

The wolves laugh again

Shadow ask," What?"

Envy said," Were means Werewolf to us."

Amy said," So why do you guys care Envy might be one?"

Terry said," Simple, She is our wolf sister if she is one that means we're one, guys."

Knuckles said," How about we come over to the campsite to see if you guys turn into one or not?"

Terry said," Ask our wolf mother then maybe."

Shadow said," Who?"

Terry said," I think her named is demon."

Then a white wolf with black patches with blue eyes wearing a black shirt with shorts," Hey wolf kids."

The wolves said," Good day wolf mother."

Cream said," Wait how are you guys wolf whatever!"

Silver wolf said," We're in wolf pack."

Shadow said," And that is what?"

Lust said," Think boy or girls scout but for wolves. We're in the same pack so we called each other wolf brother or wolf sister."

Hanyou said," And Demon is the eldest of us since she is called head wolf or wolf mother to us."

Sonic said," What about wolf father?"

The wolves look at them like that wrong to say.

Amy said," What is it?"

Gold wolf said," the wolf father was a werewolf, so there is no wolf father."

They nod.

Inu said," hey Cream can I talk to you for a second or two?"

Cream nods," Sure inu."

Ok, I'm done I'm just stretching the story out.Return of dump- so what the title is long? I don't give a monkey ass if your eyes go sad well I don't like your named! It's gross! It's makes me sick.

**Silver1998- ****thanks dude! **

**ChaosShay- ****thanks! **

**Sonicx man- ****Right cream can't get hurt that so wrong and thanks **

**Bolt the wolf- **** thanks I know Lust's powers can get darker then Dark Aura Sphere **


	5. InuXCream!

Inu and cream walks to the wall near the Café and sit down near each other.

Cream ask," What do you want to talk about inu?"

Inu said," Cream, Don't go with Sonic and everyone else, ok?"

Cream want to know why she can't come with Sonic since she is worry about Inu," But Why, Inu?"

Inu said," I don't want to see you hurt or Scare, Cream."

Cream said," But-"

Inu kiss her on the lips.

After few second they part.

Cream said," Inu, Please tell me."

Inu sighs," Envy will hurt me if I do, Cream lets just say the wolves are planning a prank on them."

Cream nods," Inu."

Inu looks at her eyes," yes, Cream?"

Cream looks at his eyes," Inu, I think I love you more then Tails or any guy in our world."

Inu smiles," Cream, I love you more then Lily or any girl in our world too. You're the best girl in the world."

Then Inu holds cream in his arms," I promise on my lightening powers to keep you safe, Cream if you will be my girlfriend?"

Cream leans her head on his chest," Of course Inu, but I must ask one question."

Inu kiss her head," Yes, what is it?"

Cream smiles," What took you so long to ask me?"

Inu said," I have no idea. Fear maybe."

Cream nods," do you have to go back to the others?"

Inu said," For now, no later yes."

Cream nods," good, I like it right now."

With everyone one else

Envy was talking to Shay (Get her info on ChaosShay profile.)

Envy said," Shay! Explain why you like him? He is a jackass right now!"

Shay said," I know, but why did you guys let me in on the prank?"

Envy sniff her for a second,' _She has the wolf scent all over her right now. I wonder even she knows she is one.' _" No Reason, Shay you're my Bff and you might hurt me if I didn't let you in."

Shay nods," yep, I would."

Silver wolf was talking to his Cousin Moonlight (See Sonicx man's profile for moon wolf info.)

Silver wolf said," See that why I ask Uncle if you can help me, so would you?"

Moonlight nods," yes, I would help. We're family after all."

Silver wolf smiles," thanks! I own you one. But don't tell anyone!"

Moonlight nods," ok, Silver wolfie."

Silver wolf blush and growls," Not cool, Moonlight."

Moonlight laughs," let me guess, you like lust?"

Silver wolf just went quiet.

Lust said," I heard my name?"

Bolt shrugs,' Anyway Lust What plans do you have the day before the prank?"

Lust said," None, Why?"

Bolt looks at Silver wolf," Nothing, I was hoping a guy would ask you."

Lust said," Not you, right?"

Bolt said," HELL NO! Your like a sister to me nothing more nothing less."

Lust said," same here Bolt-chan!"

Bolt growls," I'm not a girl!!!!"

Envy laughs," we know."

Inu said," Bolt it's means lust trust you."

Hanyou nods," yep, that true, Bolt."

Bolt said," Whatever."

Terry nods," yep, that confusing to us boys."

Ok, I'm done for now! How was it? I really like the InuXcream part!

**Sonicx man- ****thanks and you might have to wait two more chapters, I think. **

**Bolt the wolf-**** Sorry about bolt not talking a lot in the last chapter but envy told him not to just in case he growls and attacks. **

**Silver1998- ****thanks! **

ChaosShay- Thanks and I add Shay I think wolves can't but in this Fic they can!

Well in tell next time, I'm Inu.

Envy: And I'm envy.

Me and Envy: Later and Review!


	6. The city is at war!

So the wolves and half-wolf were at Envy house the day of the prank.

Shay said," So let me get this straight we're going to die our fur color dark blood red and ours get to be blood red and our clothes are tore and we just chase them?"

Envy nods," yeah and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want Shay."

Shay nods," yeah that would be great and the die is washable right?"

Hanyou nods," yeah, we use it last year on Halloween."

Terry said," This going be fun!"

Moonlight nods," yeah, I wish we could do this more often."

Silver wolf nods," yeah, plus we get to dance."

Lust nods," Hey I will put on some tunes now."

Gold wolf said," I know a good one."

Moon wolf looks at him," What?"

Gold wolf said," The city is at war!"

Inu said," Nice choice bro."

Crystal said," I never heard it."

Envy said," You're joking, right?"

They shook their heads.

Gold wolf said," We must play it for you guys!"

Bolt said," I want to heard it!"

Gold wolf nods and turns it on.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends_

Everyone was dancing to the song.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends  
_

Envy said," We should starts to get ready?" They nod.

_Here's how it goes  
It's about who you know  
If you  
Got money you get in for free  
Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top  
The party never stops (never stops)  
Don't stop now (don't stop now)_

Lust said," Hey Crystal Can I die your fur for you?" Crystal nods," yeah thanks Lust-chan!"

_Come on!  
Stick around and see how it ends  
Get the money and run  
And meet me at the parking lot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up yeah  
_

So Lust help Crystal get dark red fur and get a ripe shirt with ripe jeans in the bathroom," Ok, Crystal your done. Moon wolf, I'm doing you now!"

Moon wolf walks to the bathroom," Ok Lust get it over."

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends_

Lust nods and helps Moon wolf," I know it's a bad color but that life."

Moon wolf nods.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends_

Moon wolf walks out of the bathroom and taps Moonlight's shoulder," your next, Moonlight-chan."

Moonlight nods and heads to the bathroom," Ok, lust I'm ready."

_Come on!  
Live it up while you can  
We all lose in the end  
No you don't get another shot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah_

So lust did Moonlight," You look great, Moonlight-chan."

Moonlight said," we're going to have fun tonight." So Moonlight walks out and taps Envy and Shay Shoulders," You two are last of the girls." They nod and head to the bathroom.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends_

So Lust Did Shay while Envy did herself.

Shay said," I hope Sonic can forgive me."

Envy said," I bet he will."

_The city is at war  
The city is at war  
The city is at war_

So envy help Lust get ready while Shay walks to envy room to borrow some clothes.

Shay gets some ripe shirts on and jeans then walks out of her room," Thanks Envy."

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah._

So the guys got their fur die their eyes bright red and got ripe clothes thanks to Hanyou and Inu.

Silver wolf said," I feel weird."

Bolt said," Me too."

Lust said," yeah, you get use to it."

Hanyou said," We have some light we better get to the campsite before dark and the party begins."

Envy said," don't you mean fun?"

Hanyou add," That too."

Bolt said," So what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

They nod and head to the campsite then start dancing while Lust get Dark Aura sphere ready.

Ok! I'm done

Sonicx man- Thanks!

ChaosShay- I'm glad you like it!

Bolt the wolf- I know Inu and Cream! I can't think of a better couple maybe.

Silver1998- thanks

On yeah reason why I call it the chapter the city is at war well The story is kinda a war story right? Plus I love this song!


	7. The prank!

It's around midnight and Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles tails and Shadow just came to the camp site and Saw the wolves dancing with each other. And it's on a half moon

Amy whispers to Rouge," Hey Rouge don't they look different tonight?"

Rouge nods and whispers back," yeah they do."

Little they know Lust wasn't there but hanging over them in black clothes,' _ok time for the dark aura sphere.'_

So lust makes a small dark ball that big enough top get them all at once then she whispers," dark aura sphere."

They got hit but didn't notice.

Bolt walks to them," Hey Guys, What wrong you look scare?" Then He shows his fangs to them, which made them scream.

They run to Crystal and Silver wolf who looking at the fire.

Sonic said," You guys are right? Can you help us?"

Silver wolf turns around and show his fang," What did you just say, Sonic?"

Tails said," Crystal?"

Crystal turns around and growls.

Silver wolf said," Sorry about my sister She brand new so she only knows growls."

They scream with fear in their eyes not knowing this all a prank. They run in tell Terry and Shay.

'_Oh good they normal_.' Sonic though they were normal since they die wears off but he was wrong

Shay said," Hey Sonic can I bite you?"

Amy said," What?"

Terry growls," We want to bite you!"

Shadow said," RUN!!!!!!!!"

They run in tell Hanyou stops them," what wrong are you scare?"

They nod. Rouge said," W-what D-do you want?"

Hanyou shows his fang," taste of your skin."

Knuckles said," There has to be a way out of here!"

Envy walks to them," Hey guys over here!"

Amy said," ENVY! I'm so glad to see you!"

Envy shows her fangs," yeah! I'm glad you can join us."

Amy said," NO not you too!"

Moon wolf grads Shadow," I call this one!"

Moonlight grads Amy," this one looks yummy."

Gold wolf takes Knuckles," I like this one."

Inu grads Tails," me and Crystal can share this one."

Envy takes Rouge," I can share this one."

Crystal growls as She walks to Inu and Tails," Y-y-u-u-m-m-m-m-y-y!"

Silver wolf said," She spoke my sister spoke!"

Bolt said," This is a great night! The moon is half and we can eat and youngest wolf sister spoke!"

Lust nods," I agree with you wolf brother."

Hanyou gets Sonic before he runs," Where do you think your going?"

Sonic gulp," H-h-o-m-e."

Hanyou shows his fangs," I don't think so, Sonic."

Shay said," Can you share Wolf brother?"

Hanyou nods," Of course good prey should be share not waste on one wolf."

Shay stands next to Hanyou with fangs.

Terry said," I say we howl to the great moon before we eat."

Moonlight said," great idea wolf brother!"

So the wolves and half wolf howl and look at them.

But Moon wolf, Inu and Gold wolf and the rest of the wolves starts to laugh

Sonic said," What so funny?"

Envy laughs," You guys are!"

Knuckles said," Hun?"

Lust laughs," You guys we're not Werewolves."

Rouge said," yeah right your lying!"

Hanyou said," we're not, Shay would you?"

Shay takes out her fake fangs," See Fake."

Sonic said," But- but."

Lust said," We so got you guys!"

Shadow said," I was not scare."

The wolves rolls their eyes,'_ right, you weren't scare.' _

Tails said,' so this was a prank?"

Inu nods,' yeah payback for what you guys did to us a week ago at the sleepover."

Sonic said," Oh the jokes."

Then Sonic, Tails Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles look at the ground shame.

Amy said," We're sorry we didn't think before we act."

Envy smiles," Its ok, now head home guys its really late!"

They nod and went home.

Inu said," So Cream got it on tape?"

Cream comes out of the bushes," yep I did. Thanks for letting me help."

Envy said," This going be great!"

Bolt said," I'm glad we're going to show this to everyone."

Silver wolf said," Me too."

Crystal yawns," Can We go home?"

Envy nods," yeah lets head back to my place."

So they went to Envy's house and fell sleep.

The next day

Sonic was heading to his locker when He heard giggles then Turn to see Chaos and lily looking at Chaos's phone and giggles

Sonic ask," what so funny?"

Lily said," You! And Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge!"

Sonic said," say what?"

Chaos said," take look at your message on your phone, dude."

Sonic nods and does and saw what happen last night on it," WHAT! How did that get there!?"

Chaos shrugs," Don't but its funny!"

Sonic was so pissed and embarrass about the hold thing.

As the day went on Rouge, Tails, Amy, shadow, Knuckles and Sonic were laugh at by everyone who got it.

At lunch they went to see the wolves.

Amy said," What the deal idea?"

Envy said," What do you mean?"

Rouge said," Don't play games with us. We know you told everyone on their phone!"

Silver wolf said," We don't know what your talking about, guys."

Bolt said," So did you guys learn your lesson?"

Knuckles said," And that is?"

Envy said," ready?"

They nod.

Shadow said,' what?"

The wolves say together," Never tick off a pack of wolves with wolf jokes!"

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow jump.

The wolves laugh and then they made peace on the hold thing.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I want to thank ChaosShay, Sonicx man, and Bolt the wolf for Their Wolf Ocs and Silver1998 for reviewing every chapters and everyone else! But I have to ask Did you see the tape coming? BYE! And thanks for reading!


End file.
